He could only take so much
by Atropa13
Summary: How much can you take? How long can you resist? SasukeNaruto YAOI


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto nor am I making any profit from writing this fic.

**Trollmia's ramblings**: This is a birthday-fic for K-Tiraam. One of my most favourite artists on the net and a fellow Scandinavian! Enjoy.

**He could only take so much…**

So much had happened in his life. Much that shouldn't even had to happen to a person at all. But here he was, standing 1.90 metres above the sea level, black hair, black eyes that sometimes turned dark red as he used his blood line skill, the Sharingan.

Uchiha, Sasuke had lived through his family's massacre, he had dealt with his homicidal older brother Itachi. He had been molested by a snake sannin named Orochimaru; he had been taunted and ordered around by a genius med-nin. He had gone through the shame of having stand on his knees and beg for Konoha to forgive him as he returned.

And now this? Life was just not fair against Uchiha, Sasuke. He had managed to get through all the humiliating and murderous things stated above and yet he had to find himself in a place where rules and logic had no power at all.

Uchiha, Sasuke was in love. Utterly and completely in love with Uzumaki Naruto. The town's outcast and Hokage-wannabe. And at the moment he was having a worst case scenario just in front of him. Worst case scenario because he couldn't stand up without revealing a very prominent hard on.

It had been one of those days that the guys from Rookie Nine had sparred, trained and ended it all with showers and a hot sauna to relax after their hard works. And even though the Uchiha found these days to be a time of good clean fun and relaxation it also gave him a very hard time. Especially afterwards when they went to the showers together. He knew it in his heart that Kiba would shout to the world that the all famous ice-prince had a hard on and would want to pry to why it had happened at all. It was still a wonder that the dog boy hadn't smelled the arousal on the Uchiha yet. And Sasuke could only pray that Kiba kept his chakra away from his nose during these days. Sasuke sighed again as he dragged his fingers through his black hair. He would surely die one of these days.

And if anyone asked to why Sasuke was acting like he did… he just couldn't tell that it was because a certain tanned and whiskered face blonde's tight ass was bending over just in front of him, teasing him with all kinds of naughty ideas. And then just seeing Naruto strut around flexing his muscles and ass-cheeks really caused havoc with the stoic Uchiha's nerves. Not to mention what his imagination did to him…! Ohh, yes, Sasuke could imagine himself bend that blond kitsune over one of the benches in the dressing room, pry those tanned cheeks apart and claim that wonderfully tight ass as his own.

The raven haired man cursed silently again as he could feel his cock twitch underneath the towel that he had wrapped around his waist. If this kept up, he wouldn't be able to continue to join the men as they had these days. And even if Sasuke never would admit it, he truly enjoyed being one of the guys again.

♥o♥o♥o♥o♥

Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji entered the sauna first, leaving Naruto and Sasuke behind in the shower or/and dressing room. Kiba let out a dark groan as he noticed that Naruto had no clue again what so ever about the condition of the Uchiha. For crying out loud, how could the idiot not notice to how Sasuke was looking at him and just seconds later sport a hard on that was visible for everyone to see. Although the ice-prick thought that nobody saw his dilemma. And Naruto definitive never saw anything.

"So… we're stuck here again?" Kiba stated as he found his place in the sauna.

"Looks like it," answered Shino and laid down to gaze up at the wooden ceiling, for once he had left his shades with his clothes. And this was just one of a very few rare occasions that the others could see his face completely.

"If they only could see that the power of love is just in front of them," sighed Lee as he dragged his fingers through his black, wet hair. "They would be so happy I'm sure."

"The Uchiha is too proud to admit that he's head over heels for Naruto," stated Neji as he leaned back against the red hot wooden wall. "And Naruto is too stupid to notice anything."

"This is so troublesome," added Shikamaru.

"Mmm," Chouji complied as he stuffed his face with some warm chips.

"Hey, Neji – take another look!" asked Kiba as he wiped a few drops of sweat from his forehead. Man this tension between the blonde idiot and the ice-prick was just too much, even for him. If this would turn out to be another two or three hour session because those couldn't get their heads out of their asses and fuck each other Kiba would probably scream to them to do it.

Neji complied and activated his blood line limit.

"**Byakugan!**"

♥o♥o♥o♥o♥

Hyuuga, Neji was a bit of a voyeur. He liked to look at people in what ever situation that was given. And now he could see Naruto stand in the showers, beating his flesh raw whilst moaning a certain Uchiha's name. Neji had known about Naruto's hidden desire long before Neji had a clue to where Uchiha place his bets.

He could also see said Uchiha still sit in the dressing room, he too beating his flesh whilst moaning his little blond idiot's name. This was beyond hilarious. This was just too much, even for a closet pervert like Neji. He growled and gave his report to the others in the sauna.

Lee of course was the first to voice his opinion.

"But how can they not see that they're in love?"

"Because they're assholes," stated Kiba quickly.

"Thick headed," added Shino.

And Neji just agreed to the statements.

♥o♥o♥o♥o♥

'_I need to stop this now…'_ groaned Sasuke as his hand found his way under his towel and began to stroke his thick hardness. But images of Naruto in the shower, in the sauna, lying on his stomach on Sasuke's bed with his tanned tight ass teasing the raven haired man to come and get it. All made it oh, so hard for the last Uchiha.

'_Fuck!'_ he silently cursed as he spilled his release into his hand. He looked down on the mess he just made and he thanked the gods that he was alone in the dressing room at the moment.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, the object of his desires found his peak in the showers, spilling his seed onto the wet floor as his fingers found the sweet spot within his tight ass.

♥o♥o♥o♥o♥

Neji had enough and he walked out of the sauna, his goal – to make sure that his two oblivious friends got a good fuck. Neji just couldn't take it anymore, he wanted them both, Sasuke and Naruto, to get it on or else the Hyuuga prodigy would be rendered unconscious because of his friend's shyness and the overuse of his blood line skill.

♥o♥o♥o♥o♥

Naruto felt a blush coming as Neji stepped out of the sauna and saw him stand there naked in the showers. He had just come thinking about Sasuke fucking his ass, only that he have had to use his own fingers. Seriously, this was just too embarrassing.

"Naruto…. Get your tanned ass into the dressing room will ya!" growled Neji and pointed towards said room.

"W-what?"

"Just do as I say…. Please?"

Naruto was confused but Neji looked so aggravated and the Hyuuga's tone told him that Naruto really should do as he was asked and so Naruto grabbed his towel before leaving for the dressing room.

Neji looked as the blonde disappeared from his view and he activated his Byakugan again. He could see that Sasuke was still beating his flesh. '_You owe me one for this Uchiha,'_ he thought as he turned around and ventured into the sauna again. But somehow he just knew that things would work out fine after this.

♥o♥o♥o♥o♥

Naruto had plenty of ideas in his head as he walked into the dressing room but seeing Sasuke lie on his back with his feet on either side of the bench and his hand wiping off the remnants of a very obvious "_heaven"_, was definitive not one of them. Naruto's blue eyes watched as in trance as Sasuke lifted his soiled hand to his face and looked at the evidence of his recent release and sigh.

Naruto didn't know what to think as he watched the whole scenario but he just couldn't take his eyes away from Sasuke.

"N-Naruto…."

Naruto stiffened as he heard his name being whispered so softly, so passionate from Sasuke's lips and he could feel wave after wave of heat wash over him. And believe it or not, but sometimes the Kyuubi-holder could get a light up.

'_Sasuke… he's… he's…. a-about m-me?'_ Naruto could feel his heart began to pound and the sound drowned out just about everything else he could hear at the moment. '_S-Sasuke…?'_

And having a nature-bound spirit sealed inside could have its consequences because Naruto acted on pure instinct after hearing his name roll over Sasuke's lips at that moment. That and a couple of dozens of months of yearning after the black haired nuke-nin, but that were beside the point at the moment. All he saw was Sasuke with his hand soiled with cum and a sigh that could indicate that the raven had reached his small death…

Within the tenth of a second Naruto was standing just two feet away from the Uchiha, looking down at his trembling form and Naruto could feel his lust return – tenfold.

And before Naruto could stop himself he straddled Sasuke's midsection and leaned forward and placed a very hot pair of lips upon Sasuke's face.

♥o♥o♥o♥o♥

Sasuke had just taken that one last shaking breathe that signified his divine release when he felt a pressure against his lips and his eyes opened and he stared right into a pair of endless blue pools.

'**_Naruto!'_** his mind screamed as he realized who was on top of him…. on top of him – kissing him like it was no tomorrow.

Naruto was kissing him. The very young man of Sasuke's dirty dreams was kissing him! Sasuke's brain shut down and suddenly his arms wove around the tanned body that was covering his own and he held the other in place and he returned the kiss with vengeance.

Sasuke wouldn't let this opportunity co go waste. No way in hell that he would let Naruto get away now that Sasuke had the blonde in his embrace.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto's trembling voice echoed for deaf ears. Well, not completely deaf ears, because that sound was like a breath of life for Sasuke.

And of course Sasuke had to answer it in a way that only he could….

"**Mine!**"

And with that he plundered Naruto's mouth once again, tasting all that was Naruto.

♥o♥o♥o♥o♥

Kiba was impatient – like always and asked the prodigy of the Hyuuga's what the fuck was going on outside the sauna… and as a fighter for truth and honesty these days – Neji told the rest of the guys what the "_fuck"_ was going on.

Even Shino displayed a soft blush after what Neji told them what happened between the Uzumaki and the Uchiha right now.

♥o♥o♥o♥o♥

Sasuke was most likely in the centre of an erotic dream, or so he thought as he felt the object of his wet dreams nip at his lower lip to gain entrance for a much deeper kiss. He didn't care any longer. If he was asleep and this was a dream, why the heck should he hold back? There was no reason at all – so he just let everything go and he grasped the dream with his two bare hands and held it so close against his body as he possible could.

Sasuke heard his dream-guy moan in response and it made the raven haired young man forget that he just had come and he could feel his cock harden once again. His hands wandered down the warm back of Naruto until he found a pair of globes to grab hold of and pressed down so their erections grinded against each other.

"S-Sasukeee," came a soft whine and Sasuke grunted in response.

The last Uchiha could feel his blood heat up until it almost reached boiling point. Again he felt the need to claim this sunshine for himself and it was just a perfect opportunity. Lost was all reason, lost was the memory of where the hell they were. Sasuke didn't care. If Naruto wanted him who was he to deny the blonde anything? He couldn't care less if half of Konoha stood outside the windows and spied on them. He couldn't care if the rest of the guys suddenly appeared to cheer them on. He just didn't care anymore.

All that mattered was that Naruto was on top of him, kissing him, his hands was in Sasuke's hair, kissing him…. rubbing against him. '_Mine… Mine…. Mine…. **ALL MINE!**'_ Sasuke's heart and soul screamed as he plundered the blonde's mouth with his lips.

Naruto whimpered as the lust began to take over his body once again. Feeling Sasuke respond to everything was just beyond his realization. He could feel Sasuke's hands on his ass, pressing him down to rub against Sasuke's growing cock. '_More, more…'_ it whispered inside his head. And in the midst of all the lust Naruto couldn't help but think that Sasuke tasted just as he had the first time they kissed. Their _Accidental Kiss_… That had been a very treasured memory for the blonde kitsune holder as he grew up to be a young man.

Sasuke rose up with the help of some extra chakra and yet he held Naruto so the blonde remained on his lap as he got up. His hands made short procedure with Naruto's towel that he had wrapped around his waist. Sasuke needed to feel all of Naruto. He craved to feel all of Naruto at this moment.

"Naruto," whispered Sasuke against Naruto's lips as he placed his hands behind Naruto's neck to hold the blonde in place.

"Sasuke," came the soft reply and two pair of eyes met. Black and blue that blended together in a perfect mix.

"Since when?" mumbled Sasuke as he traveled down Naruto's delicious looking neck, licking, biting, kissing all the way out to Naruto's left shoulder.

"Since the day of our battle," answered Naruto softly as he tilted his head a bit to give Sasuke full access to his throat. "I called you brother but I realized the moment I said it that it was wrong. I loved you more than just a brother. I really loved you and you…"

Sasuke felt his chest tighten as Naruto's voice died out. Dear gods, he had been so stupid. So fucking stupid.

"I'm sorry… so sorry…" he whispered as he looked into Naruto's blue eyes.

"It's ok…. You're here with me now… and that's all that's matter to me," said Naruto and smiled a bit as he leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Sasuke's.

"Naruto…"

"I wouldn't have cared if you hated me… just as long as you were here with me… safe within Konoha's walls. To know that you were… that would have been enough," Naruto choked as he fell forward and buried his face in Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that. He just held Naruto as tight as he could, keeping his blonde kitsune as close to his body as he could. His little Naruto had suffered so much because of his defection. Sasuke blinked away a few stray tears before cupping Naruto's face in his hands, gently forcing him to look at Sasuke.

"Never again, I promise," said Sasuke and kissed Naruto. '_Never again will I leave you Naruto…'_ he silently promised himself as well. '_Never again…'_

Naruto sniffled into the kiss as he hugged Sasuke, pressed against the paler youth with as much of his body as he possible could. He could feel Sasuke's strong arms go around him, hugging him back and that was enough. It was enough… it really was… although it would be nice if….

And Naruto didn't have to wait long as he felt Sasuke's right hand on his ass again. Fingers that moved ever so slowly, so teasingly towards his back entrance. Naruto tensed up as those very fingers brushed over his puckered hole. '_Oh, gods…'_ he mentally cried as he closed his eyes tightly waiting for an intrusion.

But there was none, instead the finger was just teasing Naruto until he was ready to break with passionate lust. He wanted to be one with Sasuke so why did the raven just tease him like this? He whimpered softly and tried to show Sasuke that he was ready but Sasuke just continued to tease him with his fingers and kiss him gently.

Sasuke smiled inwardly when he felt Naruto's anxiousness. Even if it almost killed Sasuke to hold back at this moment, he would savour it. It was their first time together and he didn't care that it was a bit rushed. Hell, if you asked Sasuke they have had enough foreplay to last a lifetime. Their heated arguments, their spars, their rivalry. It was all foreplay. And now…

And now Sasuke needed something to make his precious little kitsune lubed up. So what to use? He thought frantically about what he could use to make penetration easier and found it as his hand trailed down from Naruto's back down towards the floor where his bag was placed. Hand lotion! It could work. He grabbed the little bottle and between heated kisses he squirted some into his other hand.

Naruto sighed deeply when he felt the sticky fingers move over his back entrance again. Perhaps this time Sasuke could get a clue and do something about Naruto's wanton needs? And his sigh turned into a quiet moan as Sasuke's forefinger finally entered his body. Naruto arched and pushed back against the gentle intruding finger.

Sasuke was sure he was going to have a heart attack when he felt Naruto's lewd response. He nuzzled his face into Naruto's warm neck, breathing the smell of the soap the blonde had used plus the blonde's own natural scent. He licked the moist skin, tasting his beautiful Naruto, he nipped his way down to Naruto's collarbone and heard the soft sounds that escaped Naruto's lips as he did so. And while doing this he began to gently move his finger in and out of that incredible warm tightness of Naruto's behind. He could for now – only imagine what it would be like to be buried balls deep inside the blonde's ass.

Naruto was thinking the same thing. He wanted to feel all of Sasuke inside him. He didn't know why he choose to bottom in his imagination and now in the real life but he had always thought that he would. And with the help from a very kind sensei and a little orange book he had found new ways of pleasuring himself. And every time he imagined it was Sasuke that was inside him, giving him that very pleasure. And when Sasuke now brushed his finger right over that little spot that sent white lightning exploding inside his body, Naruto could only call out his beloved's name.

Sasuke the local ice-prince of Konoha could only take so much. His brain shut down when Naruto cried out his name as his finger moved over something inside the smaller man. He pushed in a second finger, wanting to stretch Naruto just a little bit more before entering him. He could feel Naruto move with his fingers pumping movements and it was almost enough to drive the Uchiha over the edge of sanity.

"S-Sasukeeee," moaned Naruto between gasps. He wanted so much more, he needed more. He wanted to feel Sasuke inside him now! "S-Sasuke, p-please…"

Naruto licked down from Sasuke's ear from where he just had pleaded his needs down towards Sasuke's bare chest. Licking, tasting his beloved's skin, feeling it intoxicate his mind, body and heart. Feeling Sasuke's hands on his bare ass, feeling Sasuke's fingers moving inside him, teasing him to a point where Naruto thought he would explode.

"Naruto, a-are you sure?" mumbled Sasuke as he closed his eyes and let the blonde kiss his chest, that little tongue was working up a heat inside Sasuke that he never thought possible. And when that miracle working mouth moved away from his skin, Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto nod. And inside those blue eyes he could see Eternal Love.

No more words were needed. No more questions about permissions.

Sasuke found the bottle of hand lotion again and squirted some more into his hand to ease the penetration. He then lined up his shaft and he could feel Naruto still his body enough to make it happen. He heard Naruto draw in his breathe as Sasuke pressed against his back entrance, gently, slowly until it gave away, letting Sasuke inside.

Sasuke grinded his teeth together as the heat and tightness engulfed his aching cock. It was almost too much for the Uchiha as he felt Naruto sit back, taking more and more of Sasuke's flesh into his warm body. He could hear himself groan out Naruto's name as the blonde finally sat down completely. Sasuke's cock was engulfed with a heat that was beyond words.

'_Finally,'_ was the word that echoed through out both heads as their bodies joined. '_Finally, we're together.'_

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling Sasuke's pulsating cock deep inside his body. It twitched, wanting to move but couldn't. For a few seconds the Kitsune-holder just sat there, relishing their first joined moment and he was sure that they would do this a lot in the future. But for now, he just sat there, feeling their first really close moment together.

But Sasuke grew impatient, he wanted action. He wanted friction. He needed friction or else his head would explode due to all the emotions, all the feelings that were running through his head right now. So he sat up, placing his arms around Naruto's smaller form and with a little help from chakra use, he rose to his feet and walked over to the nearest wall and pressed Naruto's back up against it.

Naruto let out a small yelp in surprise but was soon silenced when Sasuke swallowed every sound with his mouth. Sasuke found a perfect angle and began to pound his hard flesh right into that tight warmth that was Naruto, feeling the needed friction began to grow even more.

"Sasuke, Sasuke…. **Sasukeee!**" Naruto sobbed out the name of his most beloved as he felt that special spot within his body being abused over and over again. White sparks began to dance in front of his eyes and he could feel that he was reaching his peak faster that he ever had managed to reach by his own hands or fingers. He pushed his face into Sasuke's warm neck, clinging onto the older man for all his worth as the raven haired Uchiha continued to pound into him.

Sasuke's brain had gone on a vacation at the moment and he went on by primitive instincts alone. The only thing he could think of for now was how incredible good it felt to be inside his cute little kitsune. And so he went inside over and over again. His mouth was latched onto the delicate neck that was displayed in front of him, making sure to leave dark kiss marks behind. The possessiveness of the Uchiha family was unrivalled for in Konoha history. When they thought that something belonged to them – they just had to mark it, making sure that nobody ever touched it – ever.

But all this went passed Naruto. The future hokage of Konoha had only one thought inside his head and that was that Sasuke was making love to him. That Sasuke was close, that Sasuke was inside him. He buried his face in Sasuke's neck, feeling tears of joy and happiness spill from his eyes as his peak closed in all too fast.

Sasuke felt the stickiness that suddenly erupted between their bodies and he looked down and saw the white gobs of cum coat their stomachs and he couldn't help but smirk a bit. His little Naruto couldn't hold back his release and that was a little cue for Sasuke. He wanted to find his heaven too and took a better grip around Naruto's body, or more accurate, Naruto's ass and held him against the wall as he began to pump more furiously. And he found it very soon. With a roaring sound he spilled his seed deep within Naruto's warm body. Spurt after spurt of Sasuke's seed found its way inside Naruto as the sounds of their love making died down.

Sasuke felt his head fell forward to rest against Naruto's shoulder. His legs were shaky as he took a firm hold of the trembling body inside his arms and he carried the blonde until he found a place to sit down again. He was still buried deep inside Naruto but he could feel himself soften and it wouldn't take very long until he had slid out from that warm tightness.

"Uhm, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice cleared the lustful mist that still clouded Sasuke's mind at the moment and he lifted his black head and looked up into a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"Hnn?"

"Are we together now?" The innocent question speared Sasuke's heart and he could feel it tightened.

"Yeah… we're together now…"

"G-good," answered Naruto and leaned forward to rest his head against Sasuke's shoulder. "Because I would make sure you'd spent a lifetime as food for Shino's bugs…"

And that was something Sasuke could do without. He better be true to his blonde Kitsune after all.

♥o♥o♥o♥o♥

"Are they done now?" asked an impatient Kiba.

Neji nodded and hoped that his hard on wouldn't show too much.

"Ahh, the power of love – it's so beautiful," cried Lee.

"So when can we enter outside?" asked Kiba.

"I still have a few chips left," Chouji said and munched down a handful of warm chips.

"Still – so troublesome…" grunted Shikamaru and they all agreed with his statement.

THE END!

♥o♥o♥o♥o♥

Please a comment or two.


End file.
